mutexrspsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skill Guides
'Skill Guides' Prayer '- Bury bones in the ground for prayer xp. It is recommended to use the bones on the prayer altar as it gives allot more xp. When you have decent combat 100+, go to frost dragons under boss teleport. Make sure you read up on the frost dragon guide. Switch your prayer at chaos altar for alternate prayer tab. '''Runecrafting - '''Buy Pure essence and use it on the rune altar near the bank. '''Agility '- Use the teleport in your magic book to teleport to gnome agility arena. There you can train you agility. It is recommended to just do the last tube as it gives most xp. You can just do the tube over and over again till 99. Will take a while though. 'Herblore '- It is recommended to do this in combination with farming as farming gives allot of herbs needed for herblore. So make sure you farm at Catherby (near camelot teleport) and bank your herbs in the bank below. To actually make potions you must buy the following: Vials of water, & Second ingredient. Use the respected herb on the vial of water, after that you add the second ingredient. Voila there is your potion. 'Thieving '- Teleport to Ardougne and you will see allot of stalls around you. Steal from the stalls to gain thiefing. Starting with the bakery. 'Crafting '- Buy gems from the general shop or get them from drops. Use a chisel on the uncut gem and it will be cut. After its cut you can use a gold bar on the gem to create a necklace. 'Fletching '- Fletching is also best done in combination with woodcutting. You will need logs and a knife. Use the knife on the logs to fletch what you like. 'Slayer '- Talk to Kuradal for a slayer task. You can find the common tasks in the NPC section of this wiki. After you have killed all the mobs go back to Kuradal to get a new task. Slayer is recommended to level as soon as possible since it has good rewards (Chaotics & Dragon Defender). 'Mining '- Buy yourself a pickaxe and teleport to Activities>Skill training. There you will find all the different ore rocks. Make sure you switch to rune pickaxe after youve reached mining 40! 'Smithing '- Use the ores from mining to smelt them in Falador. You can find a furnace in Falador Central. It is near a bank so ore running is possible. After you have your bars, teleport to Varrock. Walk to Varrock West bank and south of the bank you will find an anvil. Its best to use that anvil since its closest to a bank. 'Fishing '- Teleport to skill training to find the fishing spots. You will need a net, harpoon & lobster pot for their respective levels. 'Firemaking '- Buy a tinderbox and use the wood logs on your tinderbox to burn them. 'Woodcutting '- Buy an hatchet and teleport to Camelot. All around Camelot are allot of different trees. Magic trees can be found east of ranging guild in Camelot. '''Farming- Buy seeds and teleport to Camelot. Walk southeast to Catherby. North of Catherby you can find a farming spot. Use the bank below to deposit herbs for herblore.